


Serendipitous Returns

by iblametheghost



Series: Dizzying Circles [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Barry, Dom Len, Dom/sub, M/M, Moving, New Job, Sub Barry, Top Len, a lot of characters are in mention only, kinda established relationship, pinwheel, ropes, safe sex, sex toy, sort of long distance relationship, take out dates, the arrow group are just all around wonderful badasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a new apartment and starting a new job can be stressful.  Distractions of any kind are always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipitous Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me to my death.

A month passed in a whirlwind, Barry surrounded in a painstaking mix of exams, thesis finishing, and Skype interviews for a job within Central City instead of around Keystone.  Within the blink of an eye he found himself unpacking boxes in a small apartment tucked in a corner of the city.  A strong reference letter from a Detective Thawne, since one from his foster father probably wouldn’t have gone over well, along with his exceptional grades managed to land him a decent job as a forensic scientist in the CCPD’s CSI department.  Thankfully rent on the city’s edge was cheap and he was able to find an apartment he could cover on his own that didn’t make him cringe every five minutes.

Joe and Iris, his foster father and sister, had helped him carry all the boxes in through movements fueled by joy of Barry’s return.  Both were cautious not to ask about his decision to return to Central, enjoying the easy laughs and hopeful plans that were laid out for the future.  Barry knew eventually they would question his sudden decision of coming back, but he decided to try and wait them out until everything new in his life quieted down.  Especially until he figured out if the spark he’d felt with Len a month ago was still around.  For now, his focus was on getting his new life together instead of majorly screwing it up right out the gate. 

Deciding it would be easier to have everything unpacked before he started work tomorrow, Barry focused on unpacking and by the end of the night had a furnished apartment and a neat pile of empty boxes.  Shooting a quick text to Len, he let the other man know that he was moved in and would be starting work officially the next day.  A few minutes later and Barry was smiling at the phone screen, Len’s message wishing him good luck and that they would talk once he got settled in.  Seconds later there was another text, telling him to go to bed and not be late.  Huffing out a laugh, Barry moved around his new apartment to begin getting ready for the night, thoughts on everything that had happened with him and Len. 

How he’d gone in search of drugs and ended up getting the best fuck of his life.  How the best fuck of his life had turned into a coffee date for a possible future relationship.  How the agreement for a future attempt had turned into nervous text messages.  How nervous texts turned to nervous calls.  All until eventually the two were sending affectionate texts to the other throughout the day and having late night conversations that usually ended up with Barry passing out while talking to Len.  Laying down to sleep for his first night in his new place, any worry that Barry had on whether he made the right choice or not was comforted and calmed by thoughts of Len.

*********

Barry’s first day at his new job passed in a blur, a rush of protocols and introductions.  Captain Singh didn’t even seem to mind his anxious nerves and let him know that if anything he’d heard from Detectives West or Thawne was true then he would be a great addition to the team.  Joe had Eddie show him up to the lab space above the precinct that was now apparently all his, telling him he would be placed on the ‘time-critical cases’.  Or as Joe called it, the cases that had a probability of being watched by the public eye. 

The lab space was open with most of the light from slanted windows, the shelves appearing as if it had been used as a storage space now and then.  For Barry, it was perfect.  Having the enclosed space was great, allowing him to have his own area while being within easy reach of the cops and his foster father.  His first lunch break was spent with Hartley and Cisco, both managing to land jobs at S.T.A.R Laboratories not too far from the precinct and find an apartment nearby that they were easily able to split between the two.  The three chatted about their new jobs and coworkers, Hartley fawning over an all-business Dr. Snow and Cisco over a laid-back Dr. Raymond.  At the end of their lunch they all made plans to meet up frequently and do apartment comparisons before heading back for work. 

By the time Barry had finished everything necessary for the day he was exhausted.  After he’d left work there was a necessary run for groceries, being sure to grab enough to last for hopefully the next week.  He’d then had to go through the harrowing process of setting up the internet and working appliances as well as attempting to get the cable functioning.  A smile pulled onto his face as he read the text Len had sent him, lightening the exhaustion that had pushed him onto the couch. 

Curling up around one of the thousand pillows he’d put around the apartment, he decided to call Len instead of texting.  A few rings later and a gravelly voice picked up on the other end.

“Hope your first day went well, Scarlet.”

“Hey,” Barry’s voice was quiet, exhaustion clear. 

“Tired, Barry?”

A small noise escaped him, uncontainable with his current mental state.  “You have no idea.  I didn’t know being shown around could be so draining.”

Huffed laughter came from the other line.  “Well at least you made it through the first day.  Have you gotten unpacked or is that a work in progress?”

Barry chuckled, the tired edge on his mind pulling back.  “Yeah, I decided to finish that last night.  Didn’t really think I’d be able to deal with it today.”

“Good call, Scarlet.  I assume there’s no horror story of you being late on your first day?”

“Nah, I made it on time.  The boss is pretty cool too.  I’ve even got my own lab space to work in.  It’s a pretty great job from what I can tell.  Even close to my family and friends.”

“And how’d the apartment turn out?”

“For me being able to pay rent on my own, it’s pretty great.  Now I’ve just got a ton of empty boxes I have to deal with.”  He paused, struggling to make sense of the mess of thoughts in his mind.  “I think I might send them to Iris, her and Eddie said they wanted to move in together.  Maybe she can use them.”

“How cunning, Barry.  Help your sister while getting rid of them.”

Barry hummed, eyes closing for a moment.  “Hey, I haven’t gotten anything else planned for tonight.  We could meet up if you want.”  Another pause as he realized what that might sound like.  “I mean I’m probably not up for anything tonight, but it would be nice to see you.”

Silence filled the other end and Barry worried that he might have pushed this too fast.  “How about I bring take-out?” 

The question chased away any doubt he had, smile growing at Len’s words.  “That sounds great, Len.  Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Barry.  Although, I do have one thing to ask.  Chinese or pizza?”

Laughter spilled from Barry, filling the emptiness of the apartment.  “Ugh, how am I supposed to choose?  Surprise me?”

Echoing laughter came from the other line, a grin clear in Len’s voice.  “Alright, Barry.  Anything you especially want me to stay away from?”

“No olives or mushrooms,” Barry said, his nose scrunched up at just the thought of the weird foods. 

“Sure, anything except olives and mushrooms.  I can do that.”

“Awesome.” 

Len’s laughter had settled on a chuckle, present in the background.  “Text me your address.  See you in forty-five, Barry.”

“See you soon, Len.”

Hanging up, Barry went to clean up before Len arrived.  He took a quick shower before deciding on a pair of sweats and a tee, opting for the comfier choice of clothing.  Doing a sweep of the apartment he made sure that it was neat enough, and decided to spend the remaining fifteen minutes before Len arrived watching Netflix (after a battle with the cable company he decided to forgo cable entirely). 

Just as the episode he’d had to finish came to an end, there was a knock on the door, the sound heavy on the flimsy wood.  Trying not to rush to the door was a hopeless endeavor as he found himself practically vaulting over the couch in his hurry.  Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of Len wearing a taunting smirk and holding a box of pizza. 

“Pizza delivery.  No olives, but there is sausage.”

A laugh ripped through Barry’s lips against his will at the stupid joke, grabbing Len’s arm and pulling him into the apartment.  Taking the box, he tossed it onto the kitchen’s counter before turning and wrapping his arms around Len.  The two stood with Len’s arms mirroring Barry’s; everything they couldn’t say, wouldn’t say yet, conveyed through the hug. 

“Would it be weird if I said that I missed you?”

The quiver of Barry’s nerves echoed between the two, Len smiling at the words.  “Only if it’s weird that I missed you too, Barry.”

A blush rushed Barry’s face as he pulled back from the hug, bashful smile and shy eyes in place.  “It’s really good to see you, Len.”

“I know, Scarlet.  Phone calls aren’t anywhere close to the real thing.”  Emotions swam in Len’s eyes, the two not looking away from one another in the tender moment.  Len stepped back from Barry, breaking the forming tension, and waved a hand at the box.  “Wasn’t kidding about the sausage, Red.  Didn’t know what you liked on it, but I figured I’d take a chance.”

“Sausage is more than fine, I usually stick with meat toppings when I get pizza, so that’s great.”

“Then by all means, dig in.”

Barry grabbed the box and moved to the couch, motioning for Len to follow.  The two settled in, knees knocking from sitting cross-legged on the small couch, the pizza on the coffee table that let both easily grab slices.  As they ate, Barry noticed a wary edge that shadowed Len’s expression, barely present beneath the content mood.  Nudging his knee against Len’s he caught the man’s attention. 

“What are you thinking?”

Len sighed, conflicting emotions crossing his face.  Giving in to the moral debate in his head, he answered.  “I-I don’t want to do anything tonight.  As much as I’d enjoy it, you sounded pretty tired.  And I know you said you probably weren’t up for anything, but I don’t want you thinking that it could be…bad for me.  Not doing anything, I mean.  I’m fine just spending time with you, Barry.”

The smile on Barry’s face impossibly grew more.  “If it helps, I wasn’t really expecting anything to happen tonight.  I am _very_ tired, although considerably less since you called, and we haven’t seen each other in a while.  Having sex is, like, the furthest thing from my mind.”  He paused considering the words.  “Okay, well, maybe not the furthest, but it wasn’t what I was thinking when I asked you to come over.  I mean, I have been thinking about it, just not for tonight.  Like, maybe tomorrow night?  I could do that.  They’re making sure that I won’t need to stay late or have odd hours for my first week, so we could definitely fuck then.  And shit, I just said that.” 

Barry hid his face in his hands, not before Len caught the bright red flush that covered his face and neck.  Len began laughing at Barry’s embarrassment, a fond smile on his face when Barry dared to peek from between his fingers. 

“Adorable, Scarlet.  If you really want to, we can set something up for tomorrow night.  I suggest you see how your second day goes first.  If you’re tired again then we won’t, but if you’re okay then I see no reason why we shouldn’t.”

A sputtering noise came from Barry as he gaped at Len.  “Seriously?  You’d be cool with that.”

“Barry, I’m cool with anything about you.”  He smirked at the word play and the faux-glare on Barry’s face.  “Plus Lisa would be more than happy managing for one night if it means I get laid.”

Rolling his eyes Barry shook his head, remembering her antics in helping him meet Len.  “How’d her vacation go over?”

“Wonderful, from what I heard.  She decided to go to Star City and cause some havoc there.  According to her, she even managed to get some club pointers from the runner of Verdant.”

“Thea Queen?”  Barry interrupted, knowing that Verdant had been doing well even with the change in management. 

Len eyed him, curiosity lining his face.  “You’ve heard of her?”

Huffing out a laugh, Barry answered.  “Heard of her?  I know her.”

The curiosity in Len’s expression grew.  “Really?  How’d that happen?”

“I did a summer internship over in Star.  Actually ended up working with the Green Arrow at one point, which is how we met.  All of us made sure to keep in touch afterwards.”

An astonished look fell on Len’s face at the news.  “You’re seriously not telling me that you ended up working with the Green Arrow Activists and lived to tell the tale.”

Barry didn’t answer instead opting for a smug look and quick nods. 

“No.  You’ve got to be shitting me.  No way you did.  They’re ruthless.”

“I mean maybe to like everyone else?  But when you end up saving their leader’s ass, I guess they spare you?”

Len was smiling while shaking his head in disbelief, laughter lacing his words.  “I’m calling bull.  Did you minor in creative writing?”

“No, I’m completely serious.  I can face-time Thea if you want?”

At this point both were smiling, enjoying the teasing banter.  “Do it.”

Barry reached into his pocket and grabbed the phone, muttering as he went.  “You’re so gonna regret this when I’m right.” 

By the time the call was answered, both of them were giggling and sharing pointed looks at one another.  On the screen a sharp face appeared with short brown hair, a smile stretched across her face. 

“Hey Barry!  How’ve you been?  How’d the move go?”

“Felicity told you all, didn’t she?”

“Yes!  Which you totally deserve for not telling anyone else here!”

“In my defense it was a hectic month!”

“Excuses, excuses.  Seriously, how’d it all go?”

“It’s great, Thea, honestly.  The job is amazing and my apartment’s decent.  I really can’t complain.”  Deciding then was a decent enough time to interrupt, Len attempted to tickle Barry, startling the man enough that he nearly fell to the floor while trying to escape Len’s hand.  “Len!”

“Barry Allen, who do you have in your apartment?”  Thea’s commanding tone left no room for argument, and he knew if he didn’t answer then he’d just have to face an interrogation from Felicity later. 

Breath still uneven from the tickle attempt, he tilted the phone to Len, letting him face his own fate.  “Leonard Snart.  Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Queen.”

Len fell silent as the woman on the other end appraised him, sharp eyes never still.  “Put Barry back on.”  When Barry’s face was back in front of the phone she continued speaking.  “I’m very happy you’re finally getting some, Barry.  But I will be telling Felicity and I will be conferenced into the conversation where we will get details.  Do you understand?”  Barry nodded, an embarrassed lump in his throat preventing him from forming words.  “Great, so that’s settled.  Congratulations Barry on getting a piece of that.  Now turn me to Leonard again.”  Her eyes found his and he readied himself for what he realized was about to happen.  “Just know, Leonard Snart, that if you do anything to Barry, my friends and I can and will make you pay in every way possible.  Does not matter if your sister and I are now friends.  Do I need to make myself clearer or is the threat of having your life and everyone’s you know being destroyed enough for you?”

“Perfectly clear, Ms. Queen.”  The screen went dark as Thea hung up, Len turning to Barry with wide eyes.  “You were serious.”

“I did warn you.”

“You really know the Green Arrow Activists.”  Len paused, brow furrowing in thought.  “Did I just get a shovel talk from one of the Green Arrow Activists?”

Barry chuckled, nodding as he grabbed Len’s hand.  “Yep, and be happy it was her.  All of the others would have been much worse.”

“And that’s who my sister got club advice from?”

“Believe me, from what I remember of Lisa, those two probably got along just fine.”  Barry continued, trying to ease the worry on Len’s face.  “They’re good people, Len.  They just have interesting ways of doing things.” 

Len looked at Barry, a questioning look on his face.  “How are you friends with them while being a CSI?  Aren’t you, like, required to turn them in?” 

Barry smirked, eyes sparkling with mischief.  “CCPD has no jurisdiction over Star City.”

A mock-scandalized look crossed Len’s face, a matching gasp accentuating the act.  “Barry!  I never could have guessed that you would be willing to play the line of the law like that.”

Smiling, Barry reached over and shoved at Len’s shoulder.  “I can be bad.  Cisco and Hartley are bad influences.”

The expression on Len’s face quickly turned intrigued, leaning farther into Barry’s space.  “Scarlet, you’ve gotta tell me now.  After all it’s not nice to tease.”

Another blush scored his cheeks at Len’s innuendo and the accompanying drawl.  “I did go to college, Len.  The spring break scene might not have been for me, but getting wasted on the weekend after stressful exams?  For half of us that was our motto.”

“Such a trouble maker, Barry.  Underage drinking and hanging out with bad crowds.  Who knew you had it in you.”  Catching sight of the time, Len realized how late it had gotten.  “As much as I would love to continue this, I should be going.  After all, you’ve got work in the morning and the club should be picking up about now.”  Len moved, standing from the couch and barely seeing the disappointed look that flashed across Barry’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah, I guess it is pretty late.”  Barry stood from his spot on the couch, moving with Len towards the door. 

“Don’t worry, Scarlet.  I remember someone offering a date for tomorrow night?”

Barry’s face was trapped between a bright smile and a furious blush.  “Uh, I mean if you’re cool with that, then I guess, we could?  I mean, I definitely wouldn’t mind, even with work.”

Putting the younger man out of his misery, Len interrupted his ramblings.  “Your place or mine, Barry?”

Sputtering for a little, Barry finally managed to give a hesitant “Yours,” and all but preened at the look of desire on Len’s face. 

“I’ll text you the time and place tomorrow, Barry.”  He leaned in, slotting his lips against Barry’s.  The kiss was soft, a heat underlying it but with no edge of urgency.  Before it could go any farther, Len pulled back, drawing a sad noise from Barry.  Chuckling, he ran a hand over Barry’s neck, thumb stroking at the frantic pulse he found.  “Don’t worry, Scarlet.  I’ll make sure we have plenty of time to ourselves tomorrow.”

“Right, right,” Barry said, nodding to himself.  “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Be seeing you, Scarlet,” Len said as he slipped out the door before he could convince himself to stay.

*********

The next day passed in a blur as Barry sped through work in a mess of nerves.  During his lunch break he had gotten a text from Len, giving him an address and telling him to be there at 6:00 p.m. sharp where dinner would be provided.  He spent the day getting acquainted with processing the evidence gathered from scenes and running the results down to the officers in the bull pen below.  By the end of his shift his thoughts were worried about his performance on collecting evidence on scene tomorrow. 

Getting home, he tried to lessen his nerves as much as he could before he’d have to leave to meet Len.  Waiting to start getting ready for the night, he settled in to start back in on another episode of X-Files, mind focusing on the various theories of the show.  He killed time with his attention split between the show and checking in on social media sites.  When he couldn’t wait any longer, he began getting ready for the date.  After thoroughly showering he began the irksome process of choosing what to wear for tonight.  Deciding on keeping it simple he went with a dark red collared shirt and a pair of dark jeans.  Pushing his nerves to the side, he left and began in his attempt at finding where Len’s apartment. 

Thankful at having left ten minutes early, Barry managed to find the right apartment building with five minutes to spare.  Having found a spot to park, he went and searched the mailbox for Len’s name, still slightly disbelieving of the mess of the name.  He pressed the buzzer, a beep and the click of a lock turning following.  As he moved through the building his nerves grew, nearly turning him back when he reached the apartment marked 17C.  Pushing his worries to the side he knocked, stealing a deep breath as he saw the handle begin to turn. 

Len filled the doorway, drawing all of Barry’s attention in a dark navy shirt reminiscent of their first meeting and a pair of stiff black pants.  Pale skin teased at him from the space where the shirt fell open, the first two buttons open.  The smirk that lined his face contrasted the relaxed look, the combination’s effect dizzying. 

“Good evening, Barry.  Hope it wasn’t too hard to find this place.”

Barry tried huffing out a laugh to get around his nerves.  “Nah, I only took one wrong turn.”

Nodding, Len stepped away from the door, his arm swinging in the space.  “Please, come in.”

Stumbling inside, Barry kicked off his shoes into the space by the door, next to the pair of black dress shoes. 

“Nice place you got,” Barry said, taking in the open expanse of the apartment.  A wide kitchen lined one side while a living area combined with a dining area filled the other side, a hall in the back leading to where he assumed a bedroom and bathroom to be.  Sparse artwork lined the walls of the living area, deep blues with smatterings of purples and twinges of red in them. 

“Club business pays well round here.”  Len led Barry to the table, pulling one of the chairs out from the table.  “Please, sit.  I figured we could do dinner before.  That way I know you’re not living off of just microwave dinners now.” 

Scoffing, Barry moved to sit in the seat, blushing when Len pushed the chair in for him.  “I’ll have you know, I live off of microwave dinners and take-out.”

“Not soothing my suspicions here, Scarlet.”  Len sat across from him, motioning to the on the table.  “Penne alla vodka, I hope that’s okay.”  Barry gave an enthusiastic nod, a smile lighting his face as he filled the plate.  “Great, I wasn’t sure but I was hoping it would be a safe bet.  I figured we could go over things for tonight while eating, if that would be okay?”

Barry choked around a mouthful of pasta, another blush creeping up on his face.  “Yeah, yeah, that…We can definitely do that.”

Len smiled, relief swarming his eyes.  “So, in that case, how about we start with if there’s anything that I should avoid tonight?”

“Anything that could affect me tomorrow.  I’ve got my first day of going on scenes and I don’t want to end up making a bad impression or something.”

“Makes sense.  Speaking of, you’re free to stay the night here or leave.  Now, I don’t want what I have to say to influence you, but I-I would be...very happy, if you were to stay the night.”

Thinking about the options, he debated over which choice could be better.  The blush that lingered on his face grew when he finally came to his decision.  “If it’s alright with you, I-I wouldn’t mind staying the night.”

A relieved sigh came from Len, body releasing tension that Barry hadn’t seen.  “That’s…I’m really glad you said that.  I-Pending on how…intense we end up, well, I’d prefer if you stayed.”

“No, I just need to leave at around eight tomorrow morning.  Otherwise, I don’t think I’d mind staying over at all.”

“That’s great, Barry.  Tomorrow we can see if any of my clothes fit, but I think it would be better to throw your clothes in the laundry tonight.”

“Smart, and what I’m wearing should be fine for work.”

Len nodded as he ate, eyes flicking over Barry’s features.  “In that case, we should start going over tonight.  Have anything specific in mind?  If you want, I’ve got some ideas that you may be interested in.”

“Uh, sure, shoot.  I don’t have a clear idea for tonight.  As long as I’m okay for work tomorrow and I guess we both end up…satisfied, then I’m game for pretty much anything.”

“Well, seeing as you enjoy being tied up, I figured we could definitely incorporate that.  Feel up to clamps tonight?”

Quiet mixed with the soft clicks of utensils claimed the table as Barry thought, debating the choice.  “As much as I’d love them, I don’t think I’m up for over-sensitive nipples during work tomorrow.” 

Len softly chuckled, nodding with a smile on his face.  “I can understand that.  So we’ll save clamps for another time then.  As much as I love looking at your eyes, would you be okay with a blindfold?”

“That sounds fine, but um…”  Barry trailed off, nervousness claiming his face. 

Leaning forward on the table, Len’s eyes narrowed in a seriousness laced with concern.  “What is it, Barry?”

“I don’t mean this to sound untrusting, but…If we could just avoid gags for now that’d be great.”

Watching Len’s eyes, Barry didn’t see any hint of discomfort or annoyance.  “It’s perfectly alright Barry.  I understand wanting to wait.  But just to let you know, if we do use gags, you’ll have a clicker of sorts that will basically take the place of your safe-word.”  A small frown graced Len’s features.  “I assume ‘star’ will still be your safe-word?” 

Relief glanced over Barry, a small smile dismissing the nerves.  “Alright, that’s…That’s good to know, Len.  Thank you.  And, yeah, I’m good with star.”

“Okay then.”  Len paused, eyes full of concentration.  “How do you feel about toys and cock rings?  I’m not big on cock cages, but I do admit cock rings can be quite useful.”

Barry’s skin flushed red, gaze flicking down to the table.  “I’m, uh, fine with a cock ring so long as I get to come after.  Unless it’s like for the punishment that we talked about.  And yeah, I haven’t really explored cock cages that much, but for now I’m good without doing so.  And toys are definitely fine with me.”

A grin filled Len’s face, predatory and comforting all at once.  “That’s really good, Barry.  Because I’ve got such plans for you.”  The timbre of his voice had lowered as he spoke, tension quickly spilling into the space.  “Anything else we need to clear up beforehand?”

“I-I think I’m good for now.”  Barry’s voice shook, eyes shining with lust. 

Len nodded, standing up from the table and began to bring the dishes into the kitchen.  Following suit, Barry trailed in after Len, waiting for the other to speak.  “I know you said you wanted to be okay to work tomorrow, and I just want to run this by you before, but, would something that may or may not make you a little over-sensitized be okay?  I don’t know how you’ll react to it, but it would be less than the clamps.”

“I think as long as you take it easy on my nipples and ass I should be fine.”  Barry threw a smirk in Len’s direction, trying to cover the anxious energy he felt.

“Sure, Barry.  After all, there are plenty of other areas to play with.”  Another flush crossed Barry’s face and began to creep down his neck, sharpening the desire in Len’s eyes.  “I, well, I hope it’s alright, but I figured it would be best to wait on the collars until we’d gotten…reacquainted.  Although, I do want you to know that I cannot wait to decorate that beautiful neck of yours.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, thanks, Len.  I-I don’t think I would’ve been able to handle…all…that tonight.”

Huffed laughter spread between the two as they finished cleaning up from dinner.  Looking at one another, Barry’s face grew redder with the knowledge of what they were about to do.  Moving closer, Len gripped Barry’s arms in his hands, thumbs rubbing in soothing circles.  “Do you want this, Barry?”

A nervous thrum skipped under Barry’s skin, mind racing at the thoughts of what Len had promised.  Heart racing, he nodded.  “Yeah, yeah Len.  I-I want you.”

“In that case, let’s take this to the bedroom.”  Len’s arm moved down to grasp Barry’s hand, tugging him towards the room. 

As the two entered, Len turned and pulled Barry in close, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.  The kiss was heavy and hot as the two poured everything they couldn’t say yet that had been growing between them into it, neither willing to pull away so soon in case it all vanished. By the time the two did manage to part from one another, both were breathless with swollen red lips.  Breath still rough, Len turned from Barry and walked behind him. 

Not letting Len out of his sight, Barry turned and took in the rest of the room.  Unlike the club’s massive wall-to-wall windows, what he assumed was Len’s room only had a small window on the left wall.  In the center of the far wall was another king-size bed, but this one encased in a four-post frame of dark wood, drawing attention from the two dressers on each side of the bed.  The ambient lighting illuminated soft grey walls, making the room appear bigger even with the bed’s massive size.  While he waited, Len took various objects from the right-side dresser, sometimes followed by a soft thud of metal hitting wood. 

After he had finished taking in the room, his eyes turned back to Len, glancing over the small pile that had grown on the dresser.  Len turned, eyes falling back to Barry’s with hunger clear on his face as his gaze slid over Barry, taking in the flushed skin and lust-filled eyes. 

“Before we begin, if you could just give me your safe-word again.”

Len’s voice sounded as nervous as the thrums that were slowly shaking Barry, while still confident and concerned at the same time.  “Star,” said Barry, voice filled with the same nervous shakes as Len’s.

“Then let’s get started.  Strip, Barry.”  

Not wanting to waste time, Barry hurried to shuck off his clothes.  Making sure he didn’t end up stopping like the last time they’d been together, he only looked over at Len once he’d gotten out of all of his clothing.  The only differences he could find in the other’s appearance were a pair of discarded socks along with a belt.  He barely noticed the flush that covered him over being fully naked and on display with Len still fully clothed, cock growing stiffer at the thought.

“I want you to get on the bed, lay down on you back in the center.”

The words were an out disguised as an order, letting Barry know that Len was still being cautious.  Smiling at the thought, he moved over to the bed and placed himself in the center, waiting for whatever came next.   

“I’m going to put the blindfold on you now.”

It was another out, but Barry didn’t need to take it, comforted by Len’s concern.  He waited, watching Len grab a navy cloth and move towards Barry’s head.  Closing his eyes, he felt Len place the soft material over his eyes, the slight pressure of it comforting.  As he heard movement, he opened his eyes to darkness with his head moving to follow the sound.  Soft laughter came from where Len had been standing, his voice lined with gravel as he spoke.  “It seems someone’s enjoying the blindfold very much.”

Barry’s flush deepened, knowing that his dick was fully hard just from being naked with the blindfold while Len had control and was still clothed. 

“The ropes are next, Barry.  I’m going to be moving you and might tug a little.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”  His voice was breathier, hitching at the thought of what was coming. 

“Good,” Len said, smirk clear in his voice. 

Another shuffle of movement from Len and then his arm was being pushed above his head.  Barry lost himself in the feeling of the smooth rope being wrapped around his wrist as Len went, barely noticing when the man switched to a foot.  The pressure from the blindfold echoed the deeper pressure of the ropes that he found himself spread-eagle in, wrists and ankles tied the post of the bed with hardly any give. 

“How are you doing, Barry?”

Trying to focus his thoughts he realized he was good.  So good that his cock had started leaking a bit and they had barely started.  “I’m really, really good.”

“That’s great, Barry.  I-I was planning on using a cock ring for you tonight, but after so long, I don’t think it’s the smartest idea to start with.  We can save it for another time, but for now we’ll skip it.  I’m not going to say everything I’ll be doing from here on.  I want you to just accept the feelings.  If you have a problem with anything, anything at all, you have your safe-word.  Do you understand?”

“I understand, Len.”

As soon as he finished giving his answer he felt Len begin to pull at his nipples while biting at his jawline.  A broken moan made its way past Barry’s lips as he tried to keep it in.  A kiss was placed under his ear before Len spoke.  “No, Barry.  I remember all those sounds you make, and they’re beautiful.  Don’t you dare try to hold them back tonight.”  There was a sharp tug to his nipples and that was all it took for him to lose control, a loud moan escaping his mouth.  “Good, Scarlet.”  Together the nickname and the praise sent shiver through him, hips thrusting up for some sort of contact.  A dark chuckle echoed through the room, the sound predatory and amused.  “We’ll get there, I promise.”

Len’s fingers kept pulling at Barry’s nipples while his mouth trailed a path downwards, going everywhere but his aching dick.  He let himself fall into the endless touches, the warmth lighting a fire under his skin.  His mind became a haze of pleasure, Len’s teasing keeping him teetering on the edge of sanity.  When a hand moved from a nipple to his hip, he thought Len might finally touch his dick.  That hope was dashed when both hands pulled away, drawing a whine from his lips.   

He didn’t have to wait long before he felt Len’s hands on him again, his fingers slick with lube and teasing around his entrance.  A finger slowly pushed in, and Len chuckled at the wanton moan that ripped through the room.  Teasing him, Len moved the finger, thrusting it slowly as he stretched Barry until he got two in.  His fingers began to scissor him, only pausing when Barry gave a wrecked moan at Len having found his prostate.  The teasing fingers didn’t stop, the pressure increasing as Len added another.  Soon enough Barry lost control of his motion, twisting and thrusting seeking any kind of friction he could get.  As much as he wanted Len to stop and fuck him already, he whined when the fingers withdrew, leaving him stretched and empty. 

A moment later the fingers were replaced with a dull pressure that slowly pushed into him.  Barry knew it was a toy of some sort, but wasn’t sure what to expect when Len straddled his thighs with his own legs, effectively pinning his hips to the bed as a hand came to press on the center of his chest.  He didn’t have long to wonder as there was a soft click and the toy in his ass began vibrating.  Harsh moans fell from his lips as he desperately tried to find some relief, but Len’s body prevented the possibility of that. 

Barry writhed under Len, uttering the man’s name like a prayer.  The build-up of pleasure had him on edge and he was just barely hanging on.  “Len, Len, please Len.  I’m gonna—I can’t hold on much longer, Len.  Please it’s so much, please, please.”

“What do you want, Barry?”  The other’s voice was rough, desire clear in the tone. 

“Anything, anything, Len.  Please, just fuck me already, Len.  Let me come.  Anything, Len, just please.”

“Soon, Barry, soon.”

He felt the pressure on his thighs shift, pulling away for a few seconds before returning.  Barry could only imagine what he must look like, with hickies scattered across his body, swollen nipples, and a swollen cock.  About to start begging again, he felt the man press down again and then a sharp prick that rolled across his skin.  The sensations from the pricks were so small but so sharp, the brief pain of them causing his moans and whines to grow.  His breath hitched when it rolled over his nipples, the pleasure-pain of it causing his back to arch as much as they could with his hips still trapped. 

The pinpricks rolled across his body, pulling out fresh moans and whimpers from Barry as Len continued the torturous teasing.  Within minutes he was a bigger mess than before, having lost what sanity he’d had left, now just begging for Len.  For Len to stop teasing.  For Len to let him come.  For Len to just fuck him already.  For Len to give him his cock.  When he was just about to come from the multiple sensations that were driving him mad, Len reached down and pulled the toy out, leaving Barry empty again but so much more desperate than before. 

“Don’t worry, Barry.  Gonna give you what you want.”  Len’s voice shook, soft gasps falling between the words.  The sound of a wrapper ripping filled the space between breathy whines and harsh moans.  “Hang on, Scarlet.  Been so good for me, just hang on.”

A deep moan clashed with a startled gasp, as Len pressed his cock against Barry’s entrance.  Len pushed in slowly, the slow burn everything that Barry needed and wanted.  When he was seated to the hilt, he paused while Barry tried to fuck himself.  He slowly pulled out and pushed back in slowly, beginning to set up a slow rhythm.  Len kept the pace for a bit before the hungry gasps spurred him into a faster pace, both desperate for release after the endless teasing.  The thrusts were fast and quick, setting ablaze Barry’s every nerve.  Within minutes, Barry was back to begging, needing Len to understand how desperate he was. 

“Please, can I come, Sir?  Please, please let me come, Len.”

“Wait, Barry.  Wait till I say.”  Len gave a few more thrusts and then gave a shout of, “Now, Barry.” 

Barry came hard, as he felt Len’s dick pulse inside him, following Len right over the edge.  The two stayed together for a little, before Len pulled out and replaced his cock with a butt plug at the small whine Barry gave.  He felt Len move around the bed, slowly untying the binds that held him in place.  Once all the ropes were undone, there was a shift in the bed as Len laid down beside him and he was pulled into his lover’s lap. 

“Do you want me to remove the blindfold now, Scarlet?”

Barry tried to think through the haze that encased his mind, everything so much more and yet so much less.  “Nuh—Not right now?” 

“It’s okay, Scarlet.  You were so good for me.  So perfect, in everything.  You took it all so wonderfully.  Such a good boy for me.  My good boy.”  At Len’s kind words and sincere voice, Barry whimpered and moved closer to wrap himself in Len.  “Are you okay?  You’re shaking?”

As he thought about he realized that he was shaking, and that his eyes were wet. 

“I’m—I’m fine, just…a bit overstimulated.  It was a lot and I…I missed you.”

A shocked sound came from Len as the man pulled him in closer.  “I—I hope it was okay.  I…kinda missed you a lot too.”

“It was really, really great, Len.  Just…woah.  I did really enjoy it though.”  Barry paused, face scrunching up in thought.  “What was that thing you used all over my body?”

He felt Len tense as the man thought, hands constantly stroking through Barry’s hair and over his arms.  “It was something called a pinwheel.  If you want we can take off the blindfold and I can show it to you, or I can describe it to you.”

“Are the lights still low?”

“Yeah, they are.”

Barry gave a small nod, and waited as the hand that had been in his hair moved to the blindfold.  Len pulled it off slowly, Barry’s eyes only taking a few seconds to readjust to the lighting.  A tired smile lined Len’s face, a matching one growing on Barry’s. 

“You look so beautiful, Barry.”  Barry felt his cheeks blush, but didn’t look away from Len’s gaze.  “Here,” Len paused, reaching around to the side dresser, “you wanted to see what the pinwheel was.  It’s this little thing.  Used for sensory play.  I—I figured it wouldn’t be as much as clamps, but would still give some of that stimulation.  Was it okay?”

Another nod came from Barry while he reached an arm up to the toy.  “I liked it, like, a lot.  It was…different.  But good different.”  As he talked his fingers ran over the pricks, watching how the wheel moved. 

The smile on Len’s face relaxed at Barry’s answer, tension easing from his hold.  “That’s great, Barry.  Thank you so much.  You were wonderful and everything you did was so amazing.”  He paused, eyes narrowing in consideration.  “If you want, I would really like to clean you up.  I—I wonder if a bath would be okay?”

“A bath sounds really great, Len.”

“Would you mind if I carried you in?  If it’s too weird that’s fine, but…”

“Who would turn down getting carried to a bath after mind-blowing sex?  All of that sounds amazing, Len.”

Smirking, Len lifted Barry up as he slid off the bed and headed out of the room.  The two entered a decent sized bathroom, with a large bathtub and shower combination on the far end.  Len gently sat Barry on the toilet seat lid, turning to draw a bath.  “While this fills, I’ll throw your clothes into the wash, and then we can put them in a dryer afterwards.”  He made his way to the door and then paused.  “That is if you still want to stay.”

“I’d love to, Len.”

A nervous smile flashed across Len’s face before he dashed out of the room, leaving Barry with his thoughts and the sounds of water and dull machines.  His thoughts again turned to thinking of how he could have possibly ended up in such an amazing situation.  Barry was so lost in thought that he hardly noticed when Len came back in until the man was crouching down to meet his eyes. 

“Want to tell me what you’re thinking about while I take the plug out?”

Blushing, Barry gave a small nod, taking Len’s hand and going to stand in front of the sink.  He bent over and waited for Len to start pulling at the plug before starting. 

“I was just, uh, thinking about how we got here.  It’s kinda unbelievable.”

Huffed laughter came from behind him.  “What?  That a stressed college student on break came to a bar for drugs but ended up being in a BDSM scene?”

Barry’s flush returned full force, growing more when Len pulled the plug free and a whimper escaped him.  Len put a hand on Barry’s hip, rubbing in soothing circles, while dropping the plug in the sink. 

“You can always think of it as kismet, Scarlet.  After all, fate does work in mysterious ways.”  Len’s head swerved to the far wall.  “Here come on, I think the bath’s ready.”

The two reached the tub and Barry was only slightly surprised to see bubbles in it, given how much he’d seen of the man’s caring streak.  Len helped Barry in and then followed, the two enjoying the bath. 

*********

Barry awoke the next morning to a harsh beeping sound and someone grunting about wanting five more minutes.  When he realized it hadn’t been him complaining, he cracked his eyes and looked over to the source of the voice.  He found that the pillow his head rested on was Len’s chest, the steady thrum of a heartbeat a comforting lull.  Barry stretched his hands open, only to find that his arms were wrapped around Len’s. 

“’S it time for ya t’go already?”

Sleepy laughter left Barry, as he tried to pull away from Len’s hold.  “I gotta get to work, Len.”

At the mention of work, Len sat up, eyes flicking around the room.  “Work.  Barry.  Clothes.  Coffee.”

A grin spread across Barry’s face at the sleepy nature of Len’s response.  “Yeah, Len.  And coffee’s definitely needed.”

“Not you.  Me.  Never get up this early.”

Laughter followed the two as they got ready, Len trying to make sure that Barry had everything necessary with him for work.  As Barry rushed to work, the only thoughts in his mind were of the goodbye kiss the two shared and all the pleasure of last night. 

**Author's Note:**

> No excuses for how late this is, just end me. I've also got a lot of ideas to go off of (who knows if angst will work its way in or not). Feel free to yell at me here or on tumblr: iblametheghost


End file.
